


Friends Kiss Too

by nuwandaunderstreet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Cheating, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Oh wait, also kinda - Freeform, am i missing stuff??, i genuinely dont think there are any more tags, i guess???????, knox and charlie are bi, knox is with chris i guess, neils gay bc yeah, oh yeah, probably, todd is also gay but like. its not talked abt i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuwandaunderstreet/pseuds/nuwandaunderstreet
Summary: “You know how much trouble we’re gonna get in if someone finds out?”“That’s why no one will.”“Besides, I- I’m not a-“ his voice got quiet again. “I’m not a homosexual.““Hey, you’ve seen my notes, I’m not either! But I’ve got lips, just like any girl I’ve ever kissed. Just like Chris. Close your eyes if it helps.”Knox stood up and paced a little. “No. No! I- I’m not-“Charlie stood up, putting his hands on either side of Knox’s shoulders, trying to stop him. “I told you. I’m not either. You of all people should know how much I like girls.” Knox exhaled. He was right. The first time he ever saw a pair of breasts was in Charlie’s algebra notes. “But we’re stuck here, and there isn’t a chick in sight. So,” he pat Knox lightly on his shoulder. “Might as well practice with not only the most experienced, but the best looking bastard in the building.”knox has bi panic bc charlie teaches him how to kiss idktitles inspired by friends kiss too by uh. a personi had to find my phone to look it up its 'friends kiss too' by danny and alexalso i just realized i forgot to mention writer is add/autistic so uh. attention span is Short and that's why it's mostly dialogue :/
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Knox Overstreet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Friends Kiss Too

Knox let out a hopeless sigh. While it gained a couple glances from his fellow dead poets, it didn’t warrant a question from any of them. He let out another sigh, laying his head down on the lunch table.

Charlie looked at the rest of the poets; one of those “what the hell, drama queen?” looks.

“What’s the problem, Knoxious?” He set a hand on Knox’s shoulder. “Problems in Loverland?”

“No,” he mumbled. “Everything’s perfect. Chris is perfect.”

“Then why the long face?”

“Because,” he lifted his head, running a hand through his hair. “She’s gonna wanna kiss me.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Neil asked. (Not that he would know, kissing women was the last thing Neil was interested in.)

“I guess...” He mumbled back.

“So what’s the problem, Romeo?” Charlie asked. “You got the girl of your dreams.”

“Because what if I’m a bad kisser?”

Charlie let out a small snicker. “Really? _That’s_ what you’re worried about?” Knox gave him a blank look. “Knox, that’s what your hand and pillow are for. Unless you’re too busy doin’ somethin’ else with those,”

Knox pushed him away on the shoulder lightly with a slight groan. “I’m serious, Charlie!”

“So am I, Knoxie. You gotta learn how to kiss better. Who do you know that’s kissed more girls than you can count?”

“I dunno, Bogie?”

“He means people you _know_ , Knox.” Meeks chimed in. “Think about it long and hard.”

“It’s me, dumbass!” Charlie said, lightly jabbing him in the shoulder. “All those summer retreats and parties my folks made me go to just gave me an excuse to have a little summer fling.”

“Or spring, or fall, or winter…” Neil mumbled before taking another bite of Helton Hash, only to get a balled up napkin thrown at him by Charlie.

“You’d really show me what you know, Charlie?”

“What’re friends for, loverboy?”

* * *

“I really can’t thank you enough for this, Charlie,” Knox said, shutting the door behind his friend.

“Don’t worry about it,” he answered before sitting on one end of Knox’s bed.

Knox was confused. Charlie didn’t bring anything with him. No notebook or chart or anything. “Don’t you have a book or something?”

Charlie laughed a little. “Knoxious, you _do_ know there’s no _actual_ Dr. Love, right?” He tapped his temple twice. “Everything I’m teaching you is up here.”

“But how am I gonna know if I’m doing anything right?”

“I’m gonna show you, O Smart One.” Charlie pat the other side of the bed, telling Knox to calm down and sit down. “Now, let me see what you got. Kiss me.”

“What?!”

“I know, it sounds dumb, but just kiss me. How else are you gonna learn?”

“By kissing a _girl_ , Charlie! Not- not you!”

“Hey, hey, don’t knock it til ya try it. Your sister sure liked it.”

“‘Cuz my sister’s a _girl_ , Charlie!” His voice got quiet. “You know how much trouble we’re gonna get in if someone finds out?”

“That’s why no one will.”

“Besides, I- I’m not a-“ his voice got quiet again. “ _I’m not a homosexual_.“

“Hey, you’ve seen my notes, I’m not either! But I’ve got lips, just like any girl I’ve ever kissed. Just like Chris. Close your eyes if it helps.”

Knox stood up and paced a little. “No. No! I- I’m not-“

Charlie stood up, putting his hands on either side of Knox’s shoulders, trying to stop him. “I told you. I’m not either. You of all people should know how much I like girls.” Knox exhaled. _He was right._ The first time he ever saw a pair of breasts was in Charlie’s algebra notes. “But we’re stuck here, and there isn’t a chick in sight. So,” he pat Knox lightly on his shoulder. “Might as well practice with not only the most experienced, but the best looking bastard in the building.”

Knox felt, well, what could be no better explained as, pure panic. What would happen if he kissed Charlie? Well, no one would be around yelling for them until dinner, and that wasn’t for hours. Would he be cheating on Chris if he did this? No! It was just one kiss! Movie stars did way more than kiss their acting partner, and they still did stuff like get married.

Only he wasn’t Gregory Peck. And Charlie certainly wasn’t Audrey Hepburn. And this was no Roman fucking Holiday.

“Wait, Neil said he learned from you?” Charlie nodded. “So does that mean-”

“Yeah, we kissed.” He said it like it was nothing. Was it nothing? Was he making a big deal out of nothing? Or was Charlie making nothing out of a big deal? Both sounded very possible. “He’s gotten good reviews.”

“Yeah? From who?”

“Chicks.” He lied.

Knox sighed. Charlie did know a lot when it came to kissing. And he taught someone who was good at kissing. “You won’t tell her will you?”

“Knoxious,” Charlie set a hand on his shoulder. “When have you _ever_ known me to do anything like that?”

“... Okay.”

“ _So kiss me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its kinda short i'm trying here  
> hope yall enjoyed


End file.
